


Hare

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Two rabbits in the winter.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 12





	Hare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Frodo sneezes, his long ears flopping down over his head and his muzzle shaking furiously to get the powdered snow out of his whiskers. It takes a bit of twitching to be free of the last remnants, but a few additional swipes of his fuzzy paws, and his nose is clean. Frodo promptly buries it back in the snow, rooting about for carrots. He’s sure there’s a huge patch just below them, but the recent snowfall has covered all the food. 

He’s just uncovered the smallest bit of a green top when Sam nudges his side. Frodo acknowledges Sam with a little ‘boop’ against his cheek, and then turns back to his quarry. He clamps his teeth into the leaf and pulls out what he can—it snaps right off the carrot. He chews it while he looks at Sam, who comes around his other side and lightly head-butts his middle. 

Frodo gets the hint. He flicks his tail and hops forward, in the direction Sam’s guiding him, only for Sam to race around him and take up the lead. He gets the picture and follows. They head around the hedge, tucking between some snow-slicked bushes, and then Sam’s sitting back and nodding towards a large open mouth of densely packed snow. Frodo finishes his leaf and pokes his head cautiously inside. Sam nudges his bum, and that’s enough—Frodo hops forward. 

It’s a surprisingly deep hole, definitely sturdy—the roof doesn’t cave in when his hind leg thumps against the ground. Sam settles in next to them, the two of them pressed close in their new warren. Paradoxically, the snow keeps the heat in nicely. 

Frodo nuzzles into Sam’s face to show his pleasure and communicate that Sam’s done a very good job. Sam preens happily and tucks in his feet, clearly wanting to warm up a bit before they resume the hunt for food. Frodo cuddles up to Sam’s side and waits with him, feeling good and cozy.


End file.
